custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Takua´s Blog (Light in the Shadows)
center|350px Takua´s Blog ist der Blog von Takua, wie es in der Zeit war als Mutran Mata Nui Herrscher war. Der Blog spielt nach Light in the Shadows 2 und ist definitiv der letzte Teil des Universums Udinese. Die Informationen aus Takua´s Blog werden nicht in die Biografien miteinbezogen!!! ---- Eintrag 1 Hallo, ich bin Takua, ehemaliger Av-Matoraner und derzeit ein Toa des Zwielichts. Es ist mittlerweile schon lange her, dass Mutran uns erpresste und Neramo sich opferte, um den großen Geist zu erwecken. Jeder hatte vergessen, ob freiwillig oder auch nicht, die Tage zu zählen, seitdem das vorbei ist. Ich hoffe, oder ich spüre, dass sich hier bald etwas tun wird, aber noch gibt es hier, auf Metru Nui, kein Signal. Eintrag 2 Was mit Hahli´s Kind geschehen war, wusste sie selbst nicht. Mutran hatte die Geburt wohl verhindert und Lewa und ihr die Gedanken entzogen. Grausam! Wir müssen ständig die Stadt überwachen und Mutran erschafft Makuta, die uns angreifen. Mich wundert es, dass noch keiner von uns gestorben war. Ich jedenfalls begrüßte die Makuta immer mit einem Lichtstarhl, der sie durchbohrte wie Icarax damals. Aber das sind Erinnerungen, genauso wie Neramo. Das verstehe ich wohl noch nicht. Eintrag 3 Ich würde gerne unter das Kolosseum gehen und alles mit Licht zerstören, hätte Mutran nicht überall seine Augen. Ich brauch wohl jemanden, den ich vertrauen kann, und der Schattenhände abwehren kann. Bima? Ich fragte ihn, er meinte, Mutran könnte Makenkräfte kontrollieren. Ich bin kein Mata Nui, ich kann das nicht bezeugen. Wäre ich aber einer, wäre das Universum gerettet. Da ist schon der erste Punkt: Wenn wir Mutran stürzen, brauchen wir jemanden, der seinen Platz einnimmt. Wer soll das sein? Ich? Jadekaiser? Kailani? Lewa? Oder irgendwer? Eintrag 4 thumb|200px|Der Makuta, der die Klakks absorbiert hatte. Ich arbeitete gerade, als ich nebenan Jadekiaser von Makuta umzingelt sah. Er wäre gestorben, hätte ich die Makuta nicht mit meiner Powerlanze und meinen Lichtkräften getötet. Aber Mutran kam hinter den Regelbruch, Regel Nr.34 besagt, dass die Toa sich währrend der Arbeit nicht helfen dürfen. So erschuf Mutran einen Makuta und Klakks, die mich angrifen sollten. Der Makuta setzte seinen eigenen Willen durch und absorbierte die Klakks, wodurch er größer wurde. Eintrag 5 Der Makuta blickte zu mir. Meine Kniee zitterten, der Makuta sah total mächtig aus. Doch er legte seinen neuen Stab nieder. Er fragte mich, was los sei, warum ein Makuta an der Macht ist. Nachdem ich ihn alles erklärt hatte, reagierte er geschockt und meinte, dass Makuta Rahi erschaffen müssen. Wenige Minuten später stellte ich ihn dem Volk vor, und wir stimmten für einen Namen ab. Am Ende hieß er Miserix. Aber ob man ihn trauen kann, weiß noch nicht einmal Jadekaiser, und der trägt eine Kanohi Rode. Eintrag 6 Lewa meinte, man kann ihn trauen. Lewa war vor ewigen zeiten ein Matoraner und wurde zum Toa ausgebildet. Sein Meister, Defilak, den ich nicht kannte, starb und er wollte ihn an Karzahni rächen. Er, als Stratege, führte uns zum vermeindlichen Sieg. Dann kam Mutran. Verrückte Sache! Miserix nahm sein Vertrauen dankend an. Er weiß, wie sie zu Mutran kommen, er weiß ja, wo man ihn erschuf. Dann lief er mit mir, nur mit mir, zum Kolosseum und meinte, das die letzte Mission von mir folgen würde. Die anderen machten sich an die Arbeit, während Mutran mich suchte. Eintrag 7 Ich wusste nicht, ob ich wiederkommen würde oder ob Mutran die Anderen töten wird - ich musste Miserix folgen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu stürzen. Kurz vor dem Kolosseum traf ich auf Lhikan, der mit seiner Hyper-Feuer-Klaue Makuta verbrannte. Eine... fette Waffe war sie. Ich sagte auch Lhikan bescheid, der meinte, ich bin die letzte Hoffnung. Ich glaube ihm mal, er ist der erfahrenste Toa, der noch lebt. Nun waren wir am Kolosseum, Miserix fragte nochmal, ob ich es tun möchte. "Ja" sagte ich, in Gedanken versunken, was alles passieren könnte... oder wird? Eintrag 8 Miserix warf alle aus dem Kolosseum heraus, dann kamen Bima und Azusa. Miserix schlug die Wand ein, Bima und Azusa formten die Steine so, dass es noch einen Eingang gibt. Miserix sprang sofort hinein, ich zögerte. Ich wollte noch einmal zu den Toa des Steins, aber dann griff mich eine Schattenhand von Miserix und zog mich rein. Bima und Azusa schloßen das Kolosseum wieder, nun war alles dunkel und feucht, Miserix fühlte sich wohl ganz gut. Ein Ort, der genau auf Makuta zugeschnitten ist? Eintrag 9 Wir wurden von Makuta angegriffen, ein Kinderspiel für mich. Die Schattenhände blockte Miserix, wir waren ein perfektes Team - gegen Mutran. Wir liefen durch den Gang, alles war hell durch meine Kanohi. Plötzlich sahen wir einen Toa Körper, leblos. Ich duckte mich und bekam einen Schock, das erste Opfer: Vor mir lag der tote Jaller! Hatte er es gewagt, hier her zu kommen? Hatte Mutran ihn gefoltert? Was war passiert? Jaller war immer da, es muss geschehen sein, als Miserix und ich hier durch liefen. Mutran war dahinter, das war klar. Folgen noch Opfer? Habe ich den richtigen Weg gewählt? Wird Mutran am Ende immernoch der Glückliche sein? Ich fand keine Antworten, ich wusste, dass Miserix das gleiche dachte. Ich nahm die Leiche Jallers auf meine Schulter und wir gingen weiter, jetzt ist Mutran zu weit gegangen! Eintrag 10 thumb|170px|Agni, das nächste Opfer. Miserix und ich rannten jetzt, bevor das nächste Opfer fiel. Ich als Toa des Zwielichts, spürte die Schatten, den wir uns näherten. Ich wollte jetzt einfach durchrennen und mich wegen den Schattenhänden auf Miserix verlassen, dann sah ich aber die nächste Leiche: Agni. Etwas weiter hinten lag Kopeke. Ich kniete mich vor die beiden und bestätigte ihren tot. Ich ballte meine rechte Hand zu einer Faust und schwor Rache. Mir lief eine Träne über die Kanohi, ich war selbst daran Schuld. Miserix legte seine riesige Hand auf meinen Rücken, das brachte mich wieder in die richtige Welt. Ich stand wieder und rannte weiter, Miserix folgte mir. Eintrag 11 Makuta um Makuta, alle setzte ich per Lichtstarhl in Brand. Mir war alles egal, die Wut kochte in mir. Was würde Neramo jetzt sagen? Miserix brauchte nichts mehr abzuwehren, Mutran setzte nicht mehr auf Schattenhände. Er verstand, dass einer seiner Makuta sich gegen ihn auflehnte. Wir sahen bereits den Eingang zu einem großen Raum, das war wohl Mutran´s Raum, das gehirn von... Mata Nui. Bald wird es jemanden geben, der ihn ersetzt. Nun kamen wir an, im Raum. Mutran stand dort mit einem Lächeln, er kontrollierte das ganze Universum. Doch das musste sich ändern... Eintrag 12 Mutran war zwar Mata Nui, aber er konnte nicht Elementarkräfte kontollieren. Ich lud meine Powerlanze, während Miserix und Mutran sich einen hochspannenden Kampf lieferten. Sollte ich nun einfach abziehen und Miserix retten? Sollte ich Miserix sterben lassen, dann Mutran töten? Sollte ich Mutran irgendwie hier rauswerfen, sodass ich Mata Nui werde. Dass ich Mata Nui werde, war mittlerweile klar, ich lasse keinen Makuta mehr an die Macht; auch den lieben Miserix nicht. Eintrag 13 Mutran hatte uns bedroht, er tötete Jaller, Agni und Kopeke. Das bedachte ich nicht, jetzt schon. Dann musste ich wieder umdenken, als Miserix´ Kopf von seinem Schattenschwert durchgeschnitten wurde. Seine Antidermis flog jetzt umher, ich habe aber vor die Spezies Makuta auszurotten, Rahi haben wir genug... Angefangen mit Mutran! Nun ließ ich den Lichtstrahl durch den Raum sausen, dabei verbrannte wohl leider auch Miserix. Ich habe Mata Nui, also Mutran getötet, im Hirn von Mata Nui. Ich hörte noch einen Schrei: "Ich gehe nicht alleine!" Dann spürte ich ein Kribbeln, dann war alles komisch. Ich war irgendeine Energieform, die alles sah... kurz gesagt war ich Mata Nui, der gerade in seinen Körper schaut. Eintrag 14 Ich sprach nun zu dem Volk, es sei frei. Doch plötzlich kam Azusa zum Vorschein, mit Tränen in den Augen, total traurig sah sie aus. "Wo ist Takafu!" shrie sie zu mir. Ich fühlte mich schlecht. War Takafu der, den Mutran mit in den Tot zog? Damit habe ich Azusa das Herz gebrochen, ich konnte ihn auch nicht ersetzen. Das Volk feierte, die Toa trauerten um Takafu, den "coolen" Toa des Eises. Ich will nicht wissen was Azusa tat, jedenfalls sah ich sie nie wieder. Ich, als Mata Nui, fand sie nie wieder, sie musste - sich umgebracht haben. Das bestätigte sich, als ich Jadekaiser mit den Rockoh T3 sah. Ich fühlte mich total schlecht, andererseits auch gut, ich habe Mutran´s herrschaft beendet. Eintrag 15 Makuta sind die mächtigsten mir bekannten Spezies, die es noch gibt. Auf Olda Nui leben alle restlichen, ich musste einfach eine Insel aus meinem Körper nehmen. Ich tat dies, zur Sicherheit killte ich auch noch Nobis Nui, damit die Toa da unten nicht wieder verrückt werden. Ich suchte einen Weg, ein großes Wesen zu bitten, damit sie Takafu und Azusa zurückholen. Als ich in Bara Magna ankam, wurde ich freundlich empfangen. Ich kam zu den großen Wesen, und ging wieder, mit einem Nein. Mutran war gestürzt, Ich war Mata Nui... aber Verluste, die gab es genug... ---- Ende des Blogs und des Universums Udinese Kategorie: Skorpi63